


Being Somebody

by SeventhAgent



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Navel-Gazing, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, afterlife cuddles, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhAgent/pseuds/SeventhAgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in-between, under glittering waves of starlight, Roxas and Namine talk about what it means to be Nobody in particular. Wrote it in 2007, repubbing here. Very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Somebody

"You know what the weird part is?"  


Namine turned to Roxas, smiling serenely. "What would that be?"

"We're not even here. You  _do_ realize that, right? I'm not even sure if we still exist as people. We're just…half-people." Roxas stared out at the cool, nighttime beachfront, the stars shining brightly and their light reflecting on the vast ocean ahead. It lit up the entire island.

"No, we're not," Namine replied, moving over to hold him. "We exist. That's more than the rest of the Organization can say."

"Sure we  _exist_. But how do you define  _that_?"

Namine laughed. "Roxas. You always were more of a thinker than Sora."

Roxas grinned and pretended to spike his hair with his hands. "Ooo! That's the power of the Keyblade! For light! Yay! Do good, blah, blah, etc." He paused. "Doesn't that annoy you?"

"Well, by your own logic, he still has one-up on you."

"I know, I know. He exists," Roxas admitted. It wasn't that he didn't respect Sora, but he did feel a little envy. Which was a new sort of thing, actually—he had never  _actually_  felt any emotions until he rejoined with Sora. Still, the goody-two-shoes existed, fully and completely, which irked the young Nobody.

"You're right. And wrong."

Roxas was taken aback. "How so?"

"He's no more complete without you than you are without him. You  _are_  Sora, just as I  _am_  Kairi."

"Am I the only one with a mondo headache?"

Namine punched Roxas lightly. "Roxas, you goofball. It was only a matter of time before you once again gave up on your own argument. Besides, there's another reason we exist."

"Give me some proof," he countered. Namine was silent for a moment. "Well?" Roxas asked once again.

"When I was with you—before I went back to Kairi—it felt like…"

"Felt like what?"

"Felt like I had a heart," Namine finished, gazing into her friend's deep, blue eyes.

Sora and Kairi held each other in the moonlight, half-asleep.

"I love you, Namine," Sora muttered.

"I love you too, Roxas," Kairi whispered.

And the couple slumbered under the stars.


End file.
